


Something Beautiful

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os has had an ugly little day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

Ed moved across the room to gently massage Oswald’s shoulders. The mobster groaned a little, and his shoulders slumped. Ed watched relaxation wash over him, and smiled, knowing that he was the cause behind that, knew that he was driving the stress from his partner’s muscles.

“It’s been an ugly day, Eddie,” Oswald looked up, frowning a little, and Ed could see the stress in his lover’s eyes. “Tell me something beautiful.”

Oswald closed his eyes, half expecting to hear a riddle.

What he didn’t expect, was for Ed to kneel down, nuzzle his cheek, and murmur, _Oswald Chesterfield Kapelput_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"Its been an ugly day," she said and continued, "tell me something beautiful." He said her name._
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
